Jasper Proposal
by CaliforniaGirl25
Summary: When Jason finally realizes he wants to marry Piper this is what he does. I am new writer to fanfiction but not new to the site. My next story will be of percabeth, but her is a jasper story.


**I know everyone hates these but I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm just kidding; I'm the guy who invented Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. But I hate you all so I sent them to tartarus. No, if I was Rick I would be a hundred times nicer to them, but sadly I don't own them, I only own the story's plot. Well on that note, on with the story.**

Jason's POV

I was walking towards the beach fumbling with the small box in my pocket. It felt like a hundred pounds when in reality it probably only weighed less than a quarter of a pound. Piper was sitting on the dock with her feet in the water. Watching the little campers splash in the water before the sun sets and the camp fire starts.

After the war against Gaia I decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood with Piper. It had to be one of the best decisions of my life and after 2 amazing years of dating I was going to ask her to marry me.

The night before I asked Percy what he did when he asked Annabeth. He told me he just straight out asked her. Now I can understand why she calls him seaweed brain.

I decided to plan out a nice meal in the woods by the stream and ask her there. I got a ton of help from the Aphrodite cabin and with how much they gossip I'm surprised that she hasn't heard about it yet.

I sat down beside her and put an arm around her and asked "What are you thinking of? Maybe of a super hot guy who you want to go on a walk with."

"Your right, I do. Leo is pretty hot when he's on fire. Also I haven't heard from him since he went on that quest a few days ago." Piper said sarcastically. "Where are we going?"

I smiled at her "How about the woods." I sat up and pulled her up. Not letting go of her hand I led her towards the picnic at the stream.

"Wow" she said when we got there "Did you plan all of this?"

"Yah, you didn't think I would forget our two year anniversary did you?"

Piper held her breath. "I'm so sorry I forgot. I have been so busy with everything else I totally forgot."

"Its okay," I replied to her. "It doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does. We have been together for two years and I totally forgot the anniversary." We sat down on the blanket. I opened up the basket I had put there earlier and got out the pasta and strawberries.

I remembered the ring in my pocket and decided now would be just as good as a time as ever. I got on one knee.

"Piper, I will love you no matter if you remember or don't remember our anniversary. I have always loved you since I laid my eyes on you in the wilderness school bus and can't imagine my life with out you. So I was wondering. Would you Piper McLean do me the honor of marrying me?"

Piper looked a little shocked. She slowly started to nod faster and faster until her head was like a bobble head. "Yes, a thousand times yes." She kissed me. When we broke up I got out the ring and slid it on her ring finger. "What type of rock is this? It's not diamond."

"It's jasper. I always hear your cabin calling us that so I though I would be a little different and use it instead of a diamond." I told her.

"Well I love it. When are we going to have the wedding? And where are we going to have it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know and I don't care you can make all of the decisions later. As long as it isn't interrupted by monsters like Percy's wedding I don't care about the details. Just as long as it's you and me up there and us in the future." I said.

We finished up the food and started cleaning up. "My cabin is sure going to make a big fuss about this." She told me. "I just hope it doesn't keep me up like after Percy asked Annabeth. Those were the longest, most sleep deprived two months of my life. How can they have enough to talk about to last night after night for two months?"

I laughed at that. Piper ended up sleeping in my cabin and you could still here them talk. It was a nice time though. "Ready to go?"

"Yah, lets go." We started to walk back to the cabins. "Well I will see you tomorrow fiancé." I smiled, "I will never get used to that." I kissed her good night and went back to my cabin.

I can't believe I asked Piper to marry me and she said yes. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. As soon as I touched my bed I fell asleep dreaming of our wedding.

**Hey thanks for reading if I have anything that should be added or edited just comment me. Also if you have other story ideas and have no time to write comment me any ideas you will be recognized for your idea though. Just to make sure I only do these couples; Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, Gruniper, Frazel, Beckalina, and Tratie.**


End file.
